As Long As You're Mine
by ispeakbritish
Summary: Nico returns to camp after the giant war, and reunites with an old friend. Could this daughter of Iris change his ways for the better? WARNING HoH SPOILER ALERT BEEP BEEP BEEP. You have been warned - . Nico/OC a little Percabeth, Jiper, Caleo.
1. Chapter 1

**So me and my friend bkb00 wrote this together. In the story, Nico**

**becomes (HoH spoiler) non-gay. I hope you like it! Please review, it really means a lot! **

**DISCLAIMER: Me: Hey uncle Rick can I have the rights to percy jackson and the heroes of olympus? Rick: umm no Me: bu i can do great things with it Rick: no Me: but i- Rick:NO WOMAN Me: WHALE THEN**

**PROLOGUE**

NICO POV

I found myself staring at the giant ivory toes of the athena parthenos , searching for guidance, again. You see…well lets just start at the beginning. Thats a good place.

-When Nico first arrived at camp-

Nico POV

I had just arrived at camp halfblood. Chiron sent me with Grover so he could get me some s. We walked in and heard some bumping around behind a curtain.

"Hey Ember", Grover called out. "Need help?"

"No I-I think I got it," replied the girl (apparently Ember). A few seconds later the owner to the voice stumbled out with a box labled "rainbow projector". She set it down on a table then flicked it on. She then whipped around quickly.

Staring back at me was a pretty girl with long and dark wavy hair and a tilted flower crown laying on it. She had huge multicolored eyes and tan skin. I think she was about my age maybe a little younger.

"Nico Di' Angelo, meet Ember. Ember, Nico." I barely heard the satyr say this.

"Well welcome to Camp Half-Blood, Nico." Ember's voice snapped me out of my thoughts.

She waved her hand and a wall of mist appeared onto which the video was projected. When i looked back at Ember she smiled and disappeared in a flash of colors. I suddenly didn't feel like such a loner.

-After Giant War-

Ember POV

I missed Nico. He had been one of my only friends at camp, until Bianca died and he left. I really wanted my friend back.

I knew he had been to Tartarus. I don't know how the camp's heroes, Percy and Annabeth survived together, but I couldn't even imagine how Nico survived alone.

I should probably introduce myself. I'm Ember. I don't want to tell you my last name. I'm 13. My mom is Iris, goddess of the rainbow. Sounds pretty girly girl, huh? Ugh. But it's pretty cool I guess. I can manipulate water and light, since they're the two elements of a rainbow. And I can become invisible my making myself the colors of my surroundings. I can also make an iris-message with or without rainbows. So yeah, pretty sweet.

I remember the first time I saw Nico after the war.

-Flashback-

I was on border patrol. I had to volunteer, of course, because hardly anyone knows i exist. I cross over to thalia's pine tree. I wish she was here because she's one of the only friends i have. I am completely lost in my thoughts until a cold finger taps my left shoulder. I whipped around, instinctively drew my dagger, and found myself face to face with a boy.

I backed away a little to get a better look at him, but my dagger is still raised. He looked to be about my age maybe a little older. He was wearing sneakers,jeans,a ripped t-shirt with a skull on it, an aviators jacket and a skull ring. All of it black. So was his hair and his eyes which have dark circles under them. There was a scepter and a stygian iron sword hanging from his belt.

"Ember?", the boy said, snapping me out of staring.

"Nico." I reply, restraining myself from throwing my arms around him.

"Long time no see, Ember."

I looked behind him and saw a giant statue, a girl with dark hair, and a satyr. Then i looked back at Nico.

No. No Ember. There is no way that six words and one look can make you fall for this son of Hades again. "I won't do it." I think to myself. And with that I walk toward the big house. But I know i'm lying to myself

your document here...


	2. Chapter 2

**R&R!**

Present

-Nico POV-

Ember had changed since she was nine, when I first met her. She was really the only person who tried to talk to me. But now that she was a teenager, she was different. She looked stronger and fiercer. She had a glare similar to Annabeth's. Her hair was shorter, I guess she cut it. Her eyes were brighter. A lot of guys would have found her, "hot". I wish I could tell her the truth about myself, but them what would she think of me? I can't lose anymore friends.

Ember POV

Piper and me are walking to the mess hall for dinner. I'm hoping nico will be there. I want to become better friends with him again, but he seems to be pushing me away. "Do you think nico will be there?" I ask Piper.

"I don't know he hasn't really been eating much lately," she answers. When we get there I turn toward her and say, "Bye have fun!"

She then starts walking backwards toward the aphrodite table with a finger gun pointed at her head mouthing "shoot me".

Laughing, I walk over to my empty table and grab my plate. I scrape some of my barbecue into the fire whispering the my usual wish to my mom. I've never told that wish to anyone but her even though she never answers. As I'm turning around I just happen to bump into no other than Drew Tanaka, who is now wearing my mac-n-cheese.

"You." Even though it's not even my name Drew spits it out like acid. "You little-"

"Swallow it Drew," Piper says. Drew then gulps as if swallowing her own words.

I am frozen in place until someone grabs me by the arm and leads me to my table. I expect to see Piper but instead i see a boy. Jason."You okay?" he asks me. "Yeah I-I think i'm gonna head back to my cabin before the bonfire though."

"Ok I'll see you then." And with that he walks back towards his own empty table.

Nico POV

I walked to the dining pavilion planning on getting a pomegranate and going back to my cabin. But right when i was leaving I heard some choice words being yelled about ember. So I sat down at the Hades table waiting until the crowd dispersed so I could see what was happening. When suddenly ember herself walks by. "Hey Ember!" I yell trying to catch up with her. "What happened?"

"Oh you know just the usual. I spilled my mac-n-cheese on Drew Tanaka in attempt to further ruin my life. You?"

I then laugh for the first time in awhile. But before I can answer ember starts talking again. "Do you wanna go to the bonfire with me tonight?" Wow.

"Uh Ember-"

"Just as friends nothing else"

"Ok, sure." I reply. She then grins and disappears in a flash of

colors. Something i haven't seen her do since she was nine.

Ember POV

To tell you the truth when I asked Nico if he would go to the bonfire with me I didn't really want to go as "just friends". But at this point I'll take what I can get  
.


	3. Chapter 3

R&R!

Nico POV

Ember sang along to every song at the campfire. She had a great voice. Sometimes I wish I wasn't the way I was.

After the campfire, I went back to my cabin, knowing I'd have nightmares.

I couldn't have been more right. You see, Tartarus, it messes with your mind. It knows who you care about, and uses that against you.

Tonight I saw Percy, Hazel, Annabeth, and Ember.

Percy was sobbing, holding Annabeth's limp body. He screamed for her to wake up, that he needed her. I couldn't stand to see him in pain. Hazel was screaming my name as monsters dragged her away. I couldn't save her. Ember collapsed in pain as an empousai dragged its claws down her chest. "Stop it!" I screamed. "Stop! Now! Leave them alone!"

I woke to someone shaking me. I opened my eyes. "Ember?"

"Nico?" Her eyes were filled with concern. "Are you ok?"

I nodded. "Yeah. Just a nightmare."

"You can tell me anything. You know that, don't you? I'm here if you need me."

I looked away from her. "Ember. I have to tell you something."

"Yeah?"

"I-I didn't want to tell anyone. Jason's the only one who knows, but, I'm gay."

She looked down. "Oh."

"I understand if you don't want to talk to me anymore, or something like that, but-"

"Nico. Did you think that would make me hate you? I'm your friend. That won't change."

I managed a smile.

"I should go back to my cabin. You sure you're ok?"

I nodded. "Thanks for coming in here."

She smiled, then disappeared in colors.

Ember POV

I'm now sitting on my bed staring out the window trying to piece together what just happened.

Flashback

I woke up to screaming. I pulled up an iris message to see what happened. I saw Nico curled up in a ball sobbing. I ran to the Hades cabin as fast as I could. Dang it. The door is locked. It's only then that I even think about traveling in colors. Once I'm inside I run to the only bed in there. I shook Nico until he woke up with tears in his eyes.

Present

He's gay. That was just about all I could process of what just happened. I fall to the floor in tears. I don't know how i can even begin to pick up the tiny shards that were once my heart. I decide these things.

1. I'll say I'm sick tomorrow so I don't have to see Nico

2. I'll have Connor Stoll sneak me outside food

3. Piper will come over with ice cream so I can tell her

4. I'm not little sweet ember anymore i can feel it. I'm darker, fiercer, less care free and more pain filled. That much I know.

Tomorrow sounds like a plan. I'll have to make myself a new image. Now all i have to do is figure out how to survive the night.


	4. Chapter 4

Percy POV

Nico was different today. His shoulders were more slumped than usual. His expression was heartbroken.

He walked up to me. "Have you seen Ember?"

I shook my head. "No, sorry."

He looked crushed. "Ok."

"Nico, what's wrong?"

He tried to glare at me, but he just looked like he was about to cry. "I'm fine."

I shook my head as he walked away. Poor kid.

"What's wrong with Nico?" Annabeth walked over.

"I don't know," I replied, kissing her forehead. "I don't know."

Nico POV

I haven't seen ember all day. I'm not sure why I'm even thinking about this. I know exactly what is happening. And frankly I shouldn't be suprised by it. But honestly I am.

She's obviously avoiding me. I would ask someone but I feel like they either wouldn't know or wouldn't answer. I decide that Ember wouldn't be like that and that I'll just go to her cabin to talk to her. Right as I'm getting there Piper is about to open the door. "Nico. Uh what are you doing here?" she asks nervously.

Something is going on. Before I can say anything Piper jumps in again, "You can't see Ember she's terribly sick. Sorry." She snaps out as she pushes me away from the door.

I sigh and kick a rock with my toe. "Can I not keep one friend?" I wonder to myself.

Piper POV

Ember trembled as she told me how she saw Nico having a nightmare.

"And then what happened?" I ask as gently as I can.

"He-he told me...he told me he was gay, and now he'll never like me back!"

She broke down sobbing. I put my arms around her. "Sshh," I murmured. "It's ok."

"No it's not!" She whimpered. "He-he can't love me now!"

"Hey," I cooed, as if talking to a toddler. "You'll find someone. Or maybe he'll come around. It'll all work out, I promise."

She continued to sob for a little while. I rubbed circles into her back.

"So," she wiped her eyes. "I can't just keep avoiding him. What should I do?"

I smiled. "You're a good actress. Just act like it doesn't bother you. Act like you two are in elementary school again. Ok?"

She nodded. "I'll try."

I grinned. "Atta girl."

Ember POV

I just told piper about what happened. I actually feel alot better and i think i pretty much accepted the fact that nico is gay. She's right that they're plenty of fish in the sea, so all i have to do is throw this one back and reel in a new one.

I get up and get dressed in my white shorts and a tie-dyed crop top. Then slip on some sneakers and throw on a flower crown. I braid my dark hair loosely then put on a little makeup. I'm just about to leave when i hear some aphrodite girls yelling at each other. Something about a golden guava, and I'm hotter than you. Then i see connor and travis stoll out my window running and laughing hysterically.

"Wait dude I told ember, i'd bring her some food," Connor then says stopping his brother.

"You don't have too I'm all better and going to get some now. Care to join me?" I yell out my window. Travis grins and bows, "Well of course ma'lady." I hook arms with both of them and start skipping towards the mess hall.

"Hey travis isn't that Katie?" Connor asks pointing towards the Demeter cabin. Travis turns, wiggles his eyebrows, then says, "Duty calls," right before running off. Connor grabs my hand and begind leading me towards the strawberry fields.

" Ember, can i ask you a question?"

"You just did" I joke

"Haha you're hilarious" he says sarcastically.

"It's a gift" I reply.

"Ember really can i?"

"Shoot."

"Will you be my girlfriend Ember?"

Wow.

"This looks like the beginning of a beautiful friendship" he says trying to do a mobster impression.

"I think you're right," I say right before i kiss him.

Uh-oh! Plot twist! R&R! Tell me requests and maybe we can try to incorporate them into the story!


End file.
